


Promised Land- Chapter 2

by Adherentnerdhi



Series: Promised Land [2]
Category: Orphan Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adherentnerdhi/pseuds/Adherentnerdhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine told Cosima what happened to her after she got shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promised Land- Chapter 2

The Cormier-Niehaus wives moved to their bedroom slowly and quietly in order not to wake up Charlotte. As soon as the door closed, Cosima started to kiss Delphine's each inch of skin... until they cuddled again with heavy breath on the soft bed with duvet. Cosima gazed at her lovely skinny woman indulgently for a while, then put a robe on and went to get two Eskimo Pies. When the brunette returned to the bedroom, Delphine still cried like a puppy. Cosima smiled at her lover, then they shared tonight's first Eskimo Pie.

"Here you are, my puppy!" Cosima opened the pack of Eskimo Pie and handed it to her wife with a handkerchief to prevent they got dirty of the bed from the drops of ice cream. Delphine barely murmured a word.

Cosima started eating hers too, with a smile while watching Mrs Cormier-Niehaus eating, a little bite after another. Though love is very blind and biological thing, sometimes, she thought Delphine's and her souls were twin flames more than soulmates, those souls which might not only meet today or this life. They deserved each other's sweetness, goodness, and kindness. Their love to each other would help them go through the sorrows and difficult moments of life. Maybe here, maybe there. It was weird for a microbiologist to think of reincarnation theories, but life is hard to say, especially Cosima almost died like three times after she knew Delphine. From time to time, she thought, actually it was four times, outside Felix's loft, that Delphine kept her promises to love her sestras all equally, and left her for a while. She probably was dead then once, too.

Cosima took the sticks and put them aside, she'd clean them up tomorrow morning. She went back to bed, and put her right hand on Delphine's abs, her favourite spot. She caressed the scar of the gun shot, the deep brown faded out, and now normal skin colour showed up. She started to kiss that circle again. Delphine smiled and caressed her tiny wife's black dreads, grabbed to her upper lips. Cosima burst into giggles, and stared at her naughty wife, then she lied down on her abs, turned her face to her woman.

Delphine sensed that her Mrs Cormier-Niehaus was very sentimental tonight. Their relationship was a soulmate one, also very loving and passionate. Now after all these, they survived, though not completely safe from everything. You know the science doesn't mean you have the right to control everything, she knows that. It requires more patience and observation, and when the experiment fails or the prediction leads to the wrong direction, scientists just have to deal with it. Dealing with it is their life story. This Lililoise sometimes just wanted to make crazy science in their lab, and domestic moment in their house watching Cosima to teach Charlotte to win the science and having those teasing talks while she baked palmiers of the Mme Cormier's secret recipe as snacks. It's never easy to find someone who gets what you are thinking of, caring of professionally and domestically, but Cosima is the perfect match. Those sexuality and LGBTQ theories might have crossed Delphine's mind before she decided to kiss back Cosima in her flat in Minneapolis, but most of all, Delphine enjoyed lovers from her French blood, and she hasn't wanted anyone else after she fell for Cosima. This San Fran woman is her only lover now. She didn't need others anymore. 

Delphine put her head on her wife's neck, her hand on her wife's chest, and started whispering in her mezzo-soprano voice gently: "Cosima..."

"Yes? Mrs Cormier-Niehaus" Cosima answered in a happy voice, and kissed the blonde's curly hair near her forehead.

"That yurt..."

"Yes?"

"I rarely talked about this, or thought of that again. But, since you brought it tonight..."  
Cosima held her wife lovingly on her arm, and caressed.

"I was in the yurt writing to you. One of the medical helpers in that village came in to inform me that Mr Westmorland brought back one woman and one little girl, who might need medical attention. Then I opened the gate and saw you there, the woman who supported me to go through all these coldness." 

Cosima held her wife more tight and said, " Babe, I am so sorry for those misunderstandings." and kissed Delphine's forehead again.

"I wasn't very fond of my era as DYAD's director, but I had to do. I felt so much like back to boarding school again. That night, I was thinking Neolution might have sent someone to terminate my life, so I carried the gun with me. Then I went to see Rachel, but it turned out she was Krystal. I should have thanked the innocent beautician again, but as you knew, she didn't give a damn about she's a clone. She went to the parking lot at the moment I was shot by Duko. I asked her not to call 911. Then Dr Van Lier was taking me all the way to the island, as you knew, he was sent directly from Mr Westmorland. I was a research associate with Leekie, I certainly knew something of Neolution. Just not like Nealon who only took clones as experiment subjects, Westmorland did care about you LEDA clones. Now we're free from the monitor-experiment relationship," Delphine lifted her head up and held Cosima's hand, looked at the depth of her brown eyes: "but some things will never change, I will still protect you, and support your decisions. And... " Delphine paused, and expressed carefully: "I do love you. Je t'aime tant, mon amour, mon amoureuse." Delphine whispered her French love expressions repeatedly, like afraid of losing Cosima again. Cosima's hand kissed against her lover's hand so tightly.

"I have been in fever constantly in the post-surgery recovery. Mr Westmorland, though he didn't have my full confidence, he did mean well to give me enough medical attention. Yet above all you talked to me during my recovery..."

"Oh, what did I say?" Cosima spoke with her upper eyebrows.

"N'aie pas peur, je te quitterai jamais!"

"Huh?"

"It's French, 'Don't be afraid, I will never leave you!'"

"Yeah, you came back for me."Cosima grinned.

"And you spoke in your little weird American accent. I should teach you and Charlotte correct French pronunciation." Delphine said in an American French accent with naughty smiling eyes.

"YOU. CAN. TEACH. ME. ANYTHING. YOU. WANT. FROM. YOUR. MOUTH. MY BEAUTIFUL MRS CORMIER-NIEHAUS."

"You're such a brat!" Delphine giggled again.

The Cormier-Niehaus wives cuddled again till 3 am, then finally used some sleep before the dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to make this series a lettres- novel, but I found it's lovely to let them have conversations. Though it's not very easy to imagine everything of Cophine, but I tried my best and hope you enjoy it.


End file.
